


the problem of leisure

by translorastyrell (nerddowell)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Author is trans, Double Penetration, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry grandma, M/M, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Loras Tyrell, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, this is literally 3k of smut i don't know what else you were expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/translorastyrell
Summary: When the time came and their front doorbell rang, however, Loras’ gut clenched with anticipation, and Renly’s eyes flashed with excitement. He let Oberyn in and was greeted with an affectionate smile, a bottle of expensive Spanish wine, and a deep, hungry kiss. Loras watched as Renly all but melted against Oberyn’s broad chest, hand tangled in the sharp collar of his shirt, and felt a bolt of arousal land in his stomach, his heart beating hard against his ribs.‘You came,’ he said, and Oberyn released Renly with a sharklike grin in Loras’ direction.‘You doubted me, sweetheart?’ he asked, pressing a hand to his chest and affecting a sad expression. ‘I’m wounded.’





	the problem of leisure

**Author's Note:**

> When I say it's almost 3k words of smut, I MEAN all 2.8k words are smut. I'm so sorry, Grandma.
> 
> Title from the song _Natural's Not In It_ by Gang of Four because I was listening to the soundtrack of Sofia Coppola's _Marie Antoinette_ at the time of writing, and because the next line is _What to do for pleasure?_.
> 
> Loras is trans and refers to his genitals with 'male' vocabulary ie. dick instead of clit etc. However, for his 'front hole' he _does_ use the word 'cunt' because it's the most gritty, 'masculine' sounding word for it and also the word that I, as a trans guy, use for mine.

The situation was, to Loras at least, a new one. He’d never before been the kind of person to want to take another into his bed, not when he was perfectly satisfied with the sex life he had with Renly. All the same, Renly had been talking about it in that almost-casual way he had of voicing things he actually really wanted but wasn’t quite brave enough to outright _ask_ Loras for, and he’d had to admit, he was intrigued. Renly was wonderful in bed, everything Loras could have asked for in a boyfriend, willing – and more than able – to run the gamut between gentle and loving and rough enough to make Loras limp the day after. All the same, Oberyn had a reputation, and one that Renly assured him from past experience was more than earned.

And so it was decided. They would open their home and their bed to him, for an afternoon, to fulfill a fantasy of Renly’s and to satisfy Loras’ curiosity.

Renly hadn’t shut up about it since. The night before they’d arranged for Oberyn to come over, they’d been in bed – Loras panting and squirming under Renly as his boyfriend took him apart with clever fingers and cleverer tongue – and Renly hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. When he finally rolled Loras over to take him, short sharp thrusts that made Loras’ toes curl and his breath leave him in hoarse strangled cries of pleasure, he’d whispered in Loras’ ear how he couldn’t wait to see how Loras would cry with Oberyn’s cock in his arse, how Oberyn would have him screaming for him within minutes. Loras, unconvinced but in no position to argue with how close he was to coming, had just panted and gasped and begged Renly to shut up and devote all the energy he was expending with his constant chatter in making him cum.

Renly had smirked, amusement sparkling in his blue eyes, but did as he was told, and Loras had moaned his way through a quivering orgasm, legs like jelly and head thrown back.

When the time came and their front doorbell rang, however, Loras’ gut clenched with anticipation, and Renly’s eyes flashed with excitement. He let Oberyn in and was greeted with an affectionate smile, a bottle of expensive Spanish wine, and a deep, hungry kiss. Loras watched as Renly all but melted against Oberyn’s broad chest, hand tangled in the sharp collar of his shirt, and felt a bolt of arousal land in his stomach, his heart beating hard against his ribs.

‘You came,’ he said, and Oberyn released Renly with a sharklike grin in Loras’ direction.

‘You doubted me, sweetheart?’ he asked, pressing a hand to his chest and affecting a sad expression. ‘I’m wounded. Come, let me greet you properly.’ He crossed the room to pull Loras into an equally deep, drawing kiss, and Loras immediately understood why Renly’s knees had seemed to visibly give out beneath him. Oberyn’s mouth on his was hot and wet, his arms tight around Loras’ back, and he grinned against the younger man’s lips as Loras moaned helplessly, pressing himself against Oberyn’s chest and fisting his hands in Oberyn’s leather jacket. When Oberyn pulled away, Loras also stumbled after him, blinking, and heard Renly laughing softly behind him. Oberyn smirked at them both.

‘Am I to assume that we’re going to skip the niceties entirely and head straight to bed?’

‘Gods, please,’ Loras breathed, dragging Oberyn towards the stairs by the front of his jacket and snagging Renly by the hand on the way. Both of them laughed at his neediness, but he didn’t care. He’d had a taste of what was to come, and he was beyond ready to get down to it properly.

When they reached the bedroom, he pushed Renly down on the bed first, immediately climbing up to straddle his lap as he captured his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss, hands fumbling at the hem of Renly’s tshirt to pull it over his head. Renly laughed, petting Loras’ hips – ‘Steady, Loras, there’s no rush…’ – and received a growl in response, Loras’ hands having moved from his tshirt to his belt buckle, unfastening it with trembling fingers. Behind them, Oberyn – lounging against the bedroom wall and watching with hooded eyes – murmured encouragements in that husky voice of his that sent tendrils of warmth curling through Loras to settle in his belly, only inflaming his arousal further. He was hard and wanting in his jeans, rubbing himself against Renly’s thigh, and his boyfriend groaned and thrust his hand down the front of Loras’ jeans to rub his fingers over the wet patch in Loras’ boxers, thumb rubbing at the head of his cock.

Loras mewled, forgetting entirely about getting Renly’s jeans open in favour of grinding against those clever fingers, and Oberyn chuckled.

‘I hope you won’t be so selfish as to keep all his pleasure to yourself, Renly,’ he said in an almost chastising tone as he climbed onto the bed behind them, wrapping an arm around Loras’ waist to hold him against his chest and lowering his head to kiss and suck at Loras’ neck. Renly smiled and removed his hand from Loras’ boxers – making Loras whine in displeasure – before quickly unbuttoning Loras’ fly and pushing down his jeans and pants to around his thighs, baring him to their hungry gazes and the cool air of the bedroom. Oberyn gave a throaty moan, his hand wandering down from Loras’ belly to between his legs, stroking through the damp curls to ghost, feather light, over his hard cock. Loras whimpered and bucked against his hand, wanting more of that teasing contact against him, and was rewarded with Oberyn’s fingers massaging his cock. Renly watched, his eyes dark, before joining in; he crowded forward and slipped his own hand between Loras’ legs, immediately finding his cunt and slipping two fingers inside as Loras arched and sobbed, pushing his hips down against the onslaught of pleasure.

Oberyn grinned at Renly, and bent his head again to whisper in Loras’ ear. ‘Ah, that’s it, sweetheart.’ He pressed the pad of his thumb against Loras’ cock, his eyes on Renly’s as Renly crooked his fingers inside Loras and made his legs spasm as he bucked again, crying out loudly.

Loras was struggling to breathe, he was so overwhelmed with pleasure; Renly’s fingers stroking over his g-spot as he fingered him, Oberyn’s diligent and almost painful attentions to his cock until he writhed where he was pinned against Oberyn’s chest, both of them seemingly determined to make him fly apart at the seams. It was a near thing, as well; every rub and caress drove him closer to that peak, his breath coming in great heaving pants and his cries getting sharper and higher-pitched as they dragged him mercilessly closer and closer to orgasm. The minute Oberyn’s teeth closed around the flesh at the crook of his neck, hard enough to break the skin, Loras was shrieking and shaking in his arms as he came, flooding wet around Renly’s fingers, squirting clear fluid over the bedsheets beneath them and making his boyfriend gasp breathlessly.

‘Fuck, Loras, that’s it, that’s it, baby – gods, you’re so beautiful-’

Once he’d stopped shaking, Oberyn lowered him to the bed, tender and gentle, to rest before crawling over to Renly with a predatory grin.

‘Now, Renly, I believe it’s your turn,’ he smirked, as he finally unbuckled Renly’s belt completely, dragging his jeans down and immediately leaning down to take his cock into his mouth. Renly moaned, reaching down to tangle a hand in Oberyn’s hair as he fought not to arch his hips up into the warm, wet suction of that wicked mouth on his cock, and Oberyn winked up at him as he wrapped a hand around the shaft of Renly’s cock, stroking slowly as he lavished the head with laps of his tongue and sucking kisses until Renly was panting and squirming against the bed.

Loras watched, trailing his hand over his chest and playing with his nipples as he watched Renly’s breathless squirming on the bed, the bob of Oberyn’s head as he swallowes Renly’s cock down to the root before pulling back again, rolling his tongue around the head and letting Renly’s cock push against his cheek as he sped up his hand over the shaft.

Loras tapped Oberyn’s shoulder gently to get his attention, and he pulled off Renly’s cock completely with a wet pop.

‘Shouldn’t we be doing something for you too?’

‘Alas, no, darling. I no longer have the benefit of youth on my side in terms of my refractory period,’ Oberyn said regretfully, though his eyes still sparkled wickedly, ‘though I do make up for it with exceptional stamina.’

Renly made a weak noise, arching his hips up pointedly, and Oberyn laughed before taking the head of Renly’s dick back into his mouth, suckling and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit until Renly howled and spasmed against the mattress. Loras, deciding to take Oberyn at his word and also mostly recovered from his own orgasm, joined in with pleasuring Renly, nibbling at and kissing up and down his neck as he rolled one sensitive nipple between his fingers, squeezing gently and scratching his nail over the little bud as Renly whimpered. He kissed down Renly’s chest to take the other into his mouth, taking the captive bead ring between his teeth and tugging gently, rubbing his tongue over the pebbled flesh, as Renly groaned and tipped his head to the side. (Loras _loved_ Renly’s nipple piercing; he frequently begged his boyfriend to get the other one pierced as well, but Renly point-blank refused. He’d _passed out_ during the first procedure, after all, when it started bleeding.)

Renly’s breathing was fast and hard, chest heaving, when Oberyn gave him a teasingly light parting lick and pulled away to fix both of them with hungry dark eyes.

‘Loras?’

Loras hummed, Renly’s nipple ring still between his teeth as he pulled gently at it, rolling the other nipple between his fingers and feeling Renly’s cock twitch and drool against his hip.

‘I have a proposition, if you’re amenable.’

Loras pulled away properly to listen.

‘I’d like to fuck you.’

‘Isn’t that what we’re doing?’

‘Whilst Renly fucks you at the same time.’

Renly’s breath audibly caught in his throat, his cock twitching again against Loras’ hip, and Loras knew how he felt. A sparkling rush of arousal flooded him, pooling hotly in his belly, and he looked to Renly with wide eyes. His boyfriend was flushed bright red, avoiding his eye, and Loras grinned affectionately.

‘Ren, would I be right in thinking that this was your idea?’

‘It was,’ Oberyn nodded. He ran a hand up Loras’ back, all the way to the nape of his neck, where he wound Loras’ long hair into a knot around his fist and pulled him back against his chest, grinding his crotch – still denim-clad – against Loras’ arse. ‘Still, I would like to. If you’re comfortable with it.’

Loras looked at Renly. ‘Did you mean like a spitroast, or did you have something else in mind?’

Renly’s eyes widened and he choked again, tongue feeling fat in his mouth as he almost swallowed it in shock. ‘I – would you let us do it any other way?’

Loras smirked. ‘Ren, you know I like it either way. It’s not a question of me _letting_ you.’

Oberyn smiled, looking at Renly over Loras’ shoulder. ‘Well, Renly. The gentleman has spoken.’

Loras laughed, rolling over in Oberyn’s arms, and let his hand wander over the broad, tanned chest down to Oberyn’s fly, which he nimbly unbuttoned before dragging the zipper down, biting his lip as Oberyn’s hard, leaking cock sprang free to slap against his thigh. He wrapped his hand tentatively around Oberyn’s cock, stroking slowly, and savoured the way the older man’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment on a deep groan and he pushed his hips slowly forward, fucking Loras’ fist languidly. When Oberyn’s eyes opened again, they were thin rings of chocolate brown around wide blown pupils, hungry and desperate, and he lurched forward to claim Loras’ mouth in a bruising kiss, hand still knotted tight in his curly hair and crushing their mouths together.

Renly moaned, watching them, and crawled closer, his hand stroking down Loras’ back to play with his hole, rubbing circles around his entrance. Loras groaned and pressed back eagerly, Oberyn grinning against his lips, and he pulled away from both of them to rifle through the bedside table for the lube. He passed the bottle to Renly with another eager moan and kissed Oberyn again, taking his hand and bringing it down between his legs determinedly. Oberyn huffed a laugh, seemingly amused by Loras’ assertiveness, but nevertheless moved his fingers obediently to Loras’ slit, sinking two into him just as Renly traced a newly-slicked finger against his arse.

Loras moaned, rocking his hips encouragingly, and Renly smiled against his shoulder as he pressed harder until the muscle begrudgingly gave way and he slipped his finger into Loras’ ass, stroking a couple of times before he added a second, opening his boyfriend up slowly and gently.

Even being fingered was driving Loras crazy, arching his back and rocking his hips – torn between pushing forwards, against Oberyn’s thumb rubbing his dick and the clever fingers teasing his g-spot, and backwards against Renly’s steady and gentle stretching at his rear. Oberyn chuckled.

‘Ellaria is always the same,’ he murmured into Loras’ ear; ‘too much, too good, and no way to decide between them.’

Loras just moaned, lifting one leg to hook it over Oberyn’s hip. ‘’M ready, please…’

Oberyn nodded, shifting his position and taking hold of his cock to rub the tip teasingly over Loras’ folds before pressing forwards, sinking into him with a low groan. Loras whined and tipped his head back, breathless; Renly took that as his cue and added a third finger, scissoring gently, before withdrawing and rubbing his hand over Loras’ hip.

‘Ready?’

Loras just moaned again, nodding fiercely, as Oberyn started to move, slow rocks of his hips. Renly slicked up his cock and lined himself up before pressing in, so slowly it almost hurt to restrain himself so much. Loras keened, throwing his head back and clawing at Oberyn’s shoulders; it was the fullest he’d ever felt, the stretch endless and the pleasure overwhelming. Renly seemed just as overwhelmed, a hoarse noise leaking out of him as he buried himself balls-deep in Loras, legs tangled with Oberyn’s and whole body trembling. It was intoxicating, the tightness of Loras’ ass around him, and even more, the way that the membrane between himself and Oberyn felt tissue-thin, able to rub up against Oberyn’s cock with every thrust of his hips.

Loras was incoherent between them, sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks and fingernails leaving deep bloody gouges in Oberyn’s shoulders as they moved inside him, quickly getting into a rhythm of one pushing in as the other withdrew so the assault was constant and mindblowing. Loras’ head was spinning, whole body shaking like a leaf between them as Oberyn groaned and sped up his hips, riding him harder, hands tight on his hips as Renly copied him and quickened his own thrusts to match.

‘ _Fuck_!’ Loras wailed, face flushed, nails digging into Oberyn’s back and palms smearing the blood of previous scratches over the tanned skin as Oberyn growled and buried his teeth in Loras’ shoulder, hands bruisingly tight on his hips. ‘Oh – _fuck_ – oh – _fuck_ – ** _oh_** – **_f-fuck_** –’ he gasped, each thrust of their hips forcing another curse out of him, breathing harsh, as stars flashed behind his eyes and his orgasm wound tighter and tighter in his stomach, threatening to explode at any second.

Renly bent his head forward to nibble at and suck Loras’ earlobe into his mouth, breathing his encouragement into his boyfriend’s ear – ‘That’s it, baby, fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful, gods-’ – and within seconds, Loras was shrieking and shuddering, clenching down on both of them as he came. Renly followed suit with a startled shout, grinding deeper and crushing Loras to his chest as he emptied himself inside him, panting breathlessly against his back and whimpering. He withdrew a couple of moments later, once he’d stopped trembling, and Oberyn took over, rolling Loras onto his back and lifting one leg to rest against his shoulder as he pounded frantically into Loras, chasing his own orgasm now as Loras sobbed and writhed beneath him helplessly. It only took four or five brutal snaps of Oberyn’s hips before he came with a hoarse shout, shuddering on top of Loras before allowing himself to slip free and kissing Loras’ ankle and calf as he lowered his leg back down to the bed.

Oberyn flopped back down beside Loras and Renly, turning his head to grin at them.

‘So. Fancy that wine now?’


End file.
